Blind Date on the web
by DoMaBaMiLaHayffie
Summary: Jane Rizzoli, after she's been logged on the lesbian social networking site, decides to go on a blind date with a petite blonde. It might be OC and the idea is from the Charcoop storyline from Private Practice. I put the T rating, but honestly it could also be K . Only, there's mention of sex, so I thought I better put the T rating.


**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles isn't mine, nope.**

* * *

Jane was a very normal police officer, if anyone asked, but as the years went on, people started to call her "dyke" or "butch", because she never dated men. As if she would date a woman.

Of one thing she was sure and not being a so-called dyke was definitely that. Yet, tired of all the talking and laughing and the _stares_ she decided to go for it and after her best friend Maura logged her on that lesbian site, she thought it'd be cool to date a woman for real, not only for work.

So as she entered the pub, looking for her date, she could not help but wonder who might it be. "Petite, blonde, doctor." They had their date set at 9 PM and she _was_ anxious about. She had dated once a woman, because her job had required it, but doing it just because she wanted to explore was a first.

The first person she noticed was exactly a petite, blonde woman but if she was a doctor Jane couldn't know. She seemed pretty, from her back, of course, but she had something familiar and it sent chills through Jane's spine.

Shock overwhelmed her when the woman turned to see her and in front of Jane appeared no one else but her best friend: Maura Isles.

"Jane Rizzoli! What drives you here?"Asked teasingly Maura, waiting for Jane to sit next to her. _Petite, blonde, doctor._ Jane _knew_ , but she sat anyway and tapped her fingers on the encounter. She was nervous and if it had been anyone else, she would have just run away; but it was Maura and Jane hoped it had been a mistake.

It was her fault, too, of course. She should have thought better not to look for a woman who could turn to be her best friend. Only, she has been sure Maura was straight and the ME hasn't surely left any signs, has she? She _did_ say once, very proud of herself, that two women had hit on her, but in Jane's eyes it wasn't sign enough.

She should have known better.

"My car," she finally muttered and when she saw the disappointed look on Maura's face, she smiled hesitantly.

"You have a date!" Smiled widely her LLBFF, "As it turns, I have a date, too! We could do a double date, don't you think?"

"I- don't..."

"Oh, okay! You want to take him someplace and get heated? This is so perfect! You know, sex is a very good thing for you! I knew you'd finally make your mind out!" Babbled happily Maura.

"I made my mind _up_ and... This is embarrassing." She couldn't think wisely anymore; she was at a loss of words and honestly the image of her best friend being so happily making assumptions that Jane had a date with man only worsened things.

Maura winked, watering her lips and she tilted her head to see if anyone behind Jane was coming. This didn't pass unnoticed by Jane, who smirked.

"Aw, come on! You don't have to be embarrassed! I have a date with a woman and I'm not embarrassed!"

If Jane wasn't sure before, now she knew that her date was exactly her best friend.

"A woman?... What time, exactly?"

"9 PM... Why, Jane?" Maura asked, with a confused look on her face.

Jane pursued her lips, blushing. She knew she could say it, but it definitely was not easy. Telling her best friend that she was her date wasn't easy, also because Maura wasn't exactly the type who'd like to go out with her best friend. She was not the type to date a woman either, but as it turned she did date woman.

"I have a date at 9 PM too… With a woman as well…" Muttered the brunette.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no... Come on, no!" Maura's reaction was expected, but Jane felt a ting in her heart anyway, as her best friend started to stand up, with her hand on her mouth.

"Petite, blonde, doctor..." Smirked Jane, finally gaining courage. If Maura wasn't happy of it, she would not take it to heart and she could tease it.

"This... This never happened, understood? Oh, my God! Jane, do you realize what just happened?! I can't believe... I mean, it's not like I don't like you, because you are an attractive woman indeed and I love you, as a friend, but... I can't lie, oh my God. Why, of all, to us?" She seemed as though hell had fallen to the Earth and the teasing apart, she did not like it a bit.

"Maura, calm down. We should laugh about it on a drink and remember it with a great smile after years!" Jane proposed, but it didn't seem to calm the ME; of course, she did seem calm enough, now, but she wasn't fully calm anyway.

"You cannot be serious, Jane! We are Long Life Best Friends Forever, not Long Life Lesbian Best Friends Forever Fucking Each Other!"

"LLLBFFFEO's? 'Kay, Maur, this is too long!" Joked Jane in attempt to ease the moment and she could not help but notice the light smile on Maura's lips.

"I'm serious, Jane! In 32% of cases, dating your best friend may ruin your long friendship! Besides, it is not healthy, as it may only _seem_ that you're attracted to each other and you want to be together sexually, but it actually might be just the long affection. You know, if you love somebody as a friend, you create a bond which you can easily mistake for love and it is not good. Jane, it is not good at all!" That was the answer and although Jane could sense the laughing tone, she knew Maura was serious indeed; as she said, she could not lie.

And then Maura took her bag and left the pub, without a warning. It did occur to Jane that maybe she had upset her, but it was not her fault they had set a blind date with each other on a gay social networking site.

It wasn't like Jane didn't want to date Maura, she probably even did, but as it seemed, Maura didn't. And she wanted to do something about it, even if it meant going for the worst case scenario, because she loved her best friend and she didn't want to lose their bond which seemed to have vanished tonight.

Jane knew making up with Maura would not be easy now, as her best friend was probably frustrated, angry and God knows whatever else! Confused, surely, but Jane was too.

It had not been like Maura to burst out like that, anyway, Jane noticed, but the long talk about the problems of which the Rizzoli woman understood only 'not good' was totally like her and she wasn't sure anymore whether her friend was being herself or not. She was not good at feelings.

* * *

It was midday when Jane finally pulled her still asleep ass off her bed. Well, exactly speaking, she rolled herself off the bed, falling onto the ground, hitting her face. It caused her to bit her tongue and in no time she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. It was not exactly the perfect way to start a Saturday, but it was already two weeks since she and Maura had not spoken, besides the 'Hi's and 'Good morning's. They did still work together, of course, but all Maura would talk about was work and Jane wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about the almost date.

She wanted to work things out, but it was always Maura to figure such things out and now it was all left to her, Jane. She could not think of it anyway, but anytime she put her mind on it, she ran onto some obstacle and all she could think about was Maura's confused look when Jane told her she might be her 'date'. It wasn't like she had wanted it to happen or something, yet the ME seemed to blame it on her anyway.

Today, anyway, she decided she would try to do something. Maybe ask Maura out on Yoga or a run and they could talk, but she knew they _had_ to figure it out, whether they willed it or not. There was no in between: they would either figure things out, or ruin their long life friendship forever.

So as she sat on the counter, sipping her coffee with her hair a terrible mess and her man-pants and top on, she thought what she could do. There were options, of course, and although it would seem rather fast and not exactly in the lane, Jane considered another date, just with a bit different ending. Or, they could go someplace new, like a holiday and there explore their sexuality and feelings and whatever they had in mind. They could do that, the police officer knew.

It occurred to Jane that if she wanted to do that, she'd have better to get her ass moving and go to Maura's place and she was not exactly in the mood to drive. She could take a bus, but she was kind of broke, so the other option was to go on her feet which was out of question.

At the end, she chose the car and after getting perfectly dressed (no make-up included), she went for it. The drive was not exactly calming, as her nerves were all tensed and her breathing seemed to have shortened. But she was anxious, so all the blood and adrenalin rushing up in her veins weren't such a bad thing after all.

She arrived to Maura's place in few time and rang to door, waiting for a response.

It was her lucky day.

"Jane," said Maura as she opened the door. She was, as always, perfectly dressed, all fancy and stuff, with her hair made up and an almost cocky smile on her face. She seemed amused by something, but Jane did not sense it.

"We need to talk," Jane tried, but Maura shook her head, smiling teasingly.

"No, we don't. Get in here. We had a date, no need to talk now. The date is over and it lasted almost two weeks of not talking to each other; now get in here, before I have to do it myself and I know I'm not big enough to do it, but you can trust me, I am strong enough."

This. This was not exactly what Jane expected to happen, but as she entered the door and got locked on the wall by Maura's body, she could not mind it at all.

"We... You said..." She muttered, before giving in and closing the distance (which was existent) between her and Maura. She didn't kiss her sweetly, not angrily, nor nicely, nor passionately; it was actually a mess of a kiss, but both of them found it rather good for a start.

"I said, yes..." Maura babbled between kisses, while pulling Jane's shirt off, "and I also had two weeks of thinking and trust me, Jane, I didn't want anything else but you to come over here someday..." She kissed her again, breathing heavily, as Jane starting laying light kisses on her neck, "...I dressed nicely... Everyday... and I... Ah, I waited. But you didn't... come! And you finally did, and oh, God, it is so good!". As she finished talking, she put down Jane's pants, letting the brunette reverse their positions, so Maura would be now locked on the wall.

"Bedroom," suddenly Jane said, breaking out. She smiled at Maura and winked and it was all the petite blonde need to follow her to the bedroom.

* * *

The sex was good, Jane knew. No feelings were involved. She, herself, was starting to fall for Maura, but she knew that all Maura could think about was sex. And she knew it was for the best: friends with benefits. She could not tell Maura she loved her more than before, now, because she was afraid it would ruin things.

She had tried a few times to talk to Maura about their feelings, but the ME had shut her up with a kiss and then things got heated and Jane forgot about their talk. It didn't matter much, not really. As long as they could have this kind of relationship, she was okay with it.

They hadn't told their friends either, as Maura didn't want to. This was out of Maura's character, too, but again, as long as there remained the sex, she was okay with everything. She would not dare lose the sex.

At least, she wouldn't have, until one day, while she was with Korsak and Frost at the pub, they started asking about Jane's new boyfriend (since they thought, of course, it had to be a man).

"I don't have a boyfriend," Jane stated, tensing her body.

"A girlfriend then?" Barry teased, laughing, but when he saw Jane's jaw clenching, he raising his eyebrows, gasping, followed immediately by the older officer. "Seriously? You? Wow... Who's the lucky one?"

"Can't tell. And it is not a serious thing, just sex."

"Just sex," Frost mused, testing the words on his tongue. "Well, good enough anyway, huh? So... If it is not serious and stuff, you could... Um, kiss that woman right there? The petite blonde, who look pretty much like Ma- Oh, no, no, no, no! You don't have to, that's Maura!"

"I'll go for it," Jane said, suddenly gaining her courage.

"You will what? No, Jane, come on, don't do that, you don't have to!" Both of the man called, but Jane didn't pay attention to their words, as she made her way to Maura.

"Kiss me, right now," she said, laying her lips on Maura's neck. This sent chills through Maura's body, who tensed anyway and glanced at Jane as though she's said something inappropriate.

"I told you I don't want it to be public!" She noticed, but Jane shook her head, pursuing her lips while staring at Maura's.

"Just kiss me, right now!" She pleaded and before she could catch another breath, Maura kissed her, pulling Jane a bit down and putting her arms around the taller woman's neck. Jane laid her hands on Maura hips, while parting her lips to let Maura's tongue into her mouth, to tease with each other.

They broke their kiss only when they lost their ability to breathe and Jane laid a peck on Maura's cheek and left her there, flushed and without a breath, to go back to her friends.

"That, there, was amazing! And heated! God, man, I never you'd have the courage. And who'd have thought Maura would break so easily, bro?" Laughed it off Frost, clapping his hand on Jane's left shoulder.

"How did that happen? Is she the only sex companion you have?" Asked Korsak, frowning and Jane looked up at him, trying not to slip the truth away. "Wait, really?! Wow, congratulations! You and Maura... Who'd have thought... Oh, wait. It is not her?" Jane shook her head, avoiding eye-contact. Korsak and Frost could both read her eyes and all she needed now was to hide the truth from them, because what she had with Maura was too important to let it slip away.

But of course, as she thought it, something had to happen.

"Jane!" She heard Maura call out for her and as she turned to her, she saw the biggest and the most sincere smile on Maura's face. "I want it to be real" She said and Jane blushed, fully aware of how a second ago she had lied to protect it and now Maura was telling her she wanted it to be a real thing, which was what she herself wanted too. "I know you want it, I knew since the moment I kissed you and I know that whatever I was doing to you wasn't right. I was bullying you, because I was scared that you'd walk away if things would get too real, but I realized that the one to walk away, was me. And I need it. I need you, so let's make it real, please, because I swear I can't take it anymore and you know I'm not a liar, so I had to avoid everybody, because if they'd ask, I'd answer... I always tell the truth, and I was so scared... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Jane pulled Maura into a passionate kiss, after the talk was over, and she could not be more happy to tell that what she and Maura had was beautiful.

Yeah, she had fallen for Maura because of a stupid, blind date set on a social networking site and she was very happy for it; the feelings she never thought she could have for Maura now were real and she loved it more than words could tell.

"You are everything I never knew I wanted," Jane whispered.

* * *

 **Hello, everybody! This is my first Rizzoli & Isles story and there are few things from other seasons than season 1, but I can actually assure you, that it is mostly about that season, also because I haven't watched S4 or 5 yet, so... I'm a bit out of practice, but I'm watching Private Practice and the Charcoop thing made me think of an OC Rizzles and here we go! I hope I haven't disappointed you, because I truly wanted to do it great, but I'm not good at words or feeling or whatever and the characters ARE, for sure, out of character. Ok, they were a bit meant to be, since in this case Jane is Cooper and Maura is Charlotte (you know, the thing: "Petite, blonde, doctor"... it made me think of Maura) and probably also Frost was kind of Sam and Korsak kind of Pete. But their lines I actually made up, as most of them, only with the same scenes and stuff, but anyway... All I meant to say is that the scenes here are kind of taken from the Charcoop storyline between S1/2 and if Jane and Maura result OC it is as much my fault, as also the storyline's I chose for it.**

 **Thank you very much,**

 **Agni x**


End file.
